


An Angel's Flight (Lucifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Flying, Freedom, Gen, Lucifer is free, lucifer is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: After having being trapped for eons, Lucifer is finally free and able to spread his wings once again.





	An Angel's Flight (Lucifer)

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble I wrote for the Spring Drabble Challenge on Amino... just a SLIGHTLY longer version tho

_He was free. Finally free!_

Still shaken up, the fallen angel gazed up at the sky, soaking up the light and warmth of the sun, a single tear slipping down his cheek. It was a strange thing. The things he never thought about and always took for granted, was what he ended up missing the most. He never realized how much he had missed the warmth of the sun on his skin and the wind blowing in his face until it was taken away from him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep content sign.

Lucifer had just secured himself a vessel last night, and with the break of dawn he went outside and simply stood in the light as he watched the sun rise on the horizon. Something he had been unable to do for millions of years. Slowly, more on instinct than anything else, his immense wings uncurled from his back. His wings were stiff and itching after being unused for so long, but the angel did not care. He just _had_ to fly and feel the wind again, something he had been denied for so long.

It was like a call from deep within. Some instinct that every angel bore... that the sky was their home and that it was where they belonged and could feel truly free. The need to fly alone was enough to sent him over the edge, and it was all he thought about. It consumed him. For a second, he let the light dance gracefully over his sparkling plumage, but then he set himself off with a powerful flap of his immense wings and he was soaring freely amongst the clouds, the beating of his wings splitting apart the sky. He flew somewhat wonky at first, it had been a really long time since he last flew, but the Archangel quickly got used to it and before he knew it he was already doing flips and spins in the air - bending and stretching his wings like they were mightly sails.

The chill of the night still hung in the air, it was the chill of winter mixed with the first warmth of spring, but it was gradually being warmed up by the sun as the fallen angel soared the skies freely with the rising sun at his back. Lucifer allowed a smile to split apart his face as a cheerful cry tore out of his throat.

The apocalypse could wait for the time being. For now, he had to fly.


End file.
